


Blood stains and Bloody lips

by Shiary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Boners, Crossdressing, Funny, Gen, M/M, Menstruation mention, Poison, blood stains, escaping from assassins, may be dysphoria inducing for some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: Noctis and Prompto get a sudden afternoon off and decided to go have some fun at a gaming convention. Unfortunately, they arent the only ones around and their afternoon get a lot more stressful than a day at school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my drabble series ''Ten Years of Adventures' because I liked it a lot and figured it deserved to be posted as one shot.

Prompto and Noctis were in the middle of class when the announcement came, ''Attention all students and faculty staff, due to a water main breaking from the nearby construction we will be closing the school for the rest of the day. I repeat, the school will be closed for the rest of the day. All students needing transportation to return home are to go wait in the gymnasium until the buses arrive.'' The students all started to talk excitedly around the two friends who shared a wide grin. The teacher had to shout to regain everyone's attention after the interruption, ''Enough! Everyone get ready to leave, those who need transportation are to go get their bags then return here. Everyone else is free to leave. Don't forget your homework for tonight!'' As their classmate hurried out of the classroom with renewed energy, Noct waited for Prompto to join them before moving towards their own locker, Noct couldn't help a grin from showing up on his face as he saw how excited Prompto was at their sudden break from school. ''What should we do for the rest of the afternoon?'' Noct asked his friend, amused. Prompto was practically buzzing with excitement and he shot an answer back quickly, ''Food first! Then we can go and see that game convention that's in town! Is that ok with you Noct?''

Noctis nodded, ''Sounds like a plan, Prom but we can't tell Ignis about it otherwise he'll insist I join him for the afternoon meetings…'' Noct made a disgusted face at the very thought of being forced to attend those boring, drawn out meeting filled with old people who kept talking about things in never ending circles instead of just saying what they wanted. Prompto smiled gently at the look on his boyfriend's face, ''I wont say anything if you don't,'' Prompto offered with a grin as he finished packing his bag, waiting until Noct was done before closing his locker. Both walked in comfortable silence out of the school, through the streets of Insomnia and towards the conference center in the upper business district, taking the metro to the shopping mall attached to the center. Both hungry teenagers headed straight for the food court, browsing through the dozens of choices offered before them. Prompto ended up choosing a fish and chips special while Noct got the greasiest hamburger he could find around.

As they found an open table to eat, Prompto pulled out his phone and brought up the conference schedule posted for the day, ''Noct! Look, they have a table set up for King's Knight! With prizes for people who show them their in-game stats!'' Noct chuckled, ''Perfect then, we can definitively go and show them how strong our team in. Is there anything form Basala's?'' Prompto grinned and teased, ''You mean their new virtual reality fishing game?'' Noct blushed, ducking his head as he moaned, ''Prompto!'' The teen laughed before answering, still in a teasing tone, ''You're in luck Noct, they have a VR station set up for people to give it a go.'' Noct cheered up instantly, ''Come on Prom! We have to hurry up and go see it!'' Prompto laughed again at Noctis' sudden excitement but did hurry up to finish his meal. The next few hours were spent walking from one table to another, trying different games and figuring out how much they should spend to pre-order some of the newer ones. By the end of the afternoon, Noct had pre-order ten of the new games including the newest VR console and the Basala's fishing game, a game he had spent close to an hour playing while Prompto watched and snapped picture of Noctis, Prince of Lucis, wearing the bulky headgear involved in playing VR games.

A phone call interrupted their carefree afternoon as Noctis took a single glance at the name showing on his display before wincing, he answered with a groan, ''Hey Iggy, what's up?'' ''Whats up? Highness… perhaps you would like to explain why I only just learnt that your school had to be closed because a water main broke?'' Noctis shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Prompto before replying, '' I knew you were busy and didn't want to bother you?'' Prompto could easily imagine Ignis sighing as the adviser replied, ''Your highness! Please return to your apartment, we will discuss this further when you and Prompto arrive.'' Noctis curled up on himself at Ignis' displeasure, prompting Prompto to sling an arm over his shoulder in silent support. The blond took the phone from Noct's grip and told Ignis, '' Hey, we'll head back soon but there are a few more things we need to do before we go back. We'll grab some stuff for supper too so don't worry about it!'' then hung up without waiting for a reply. Noct stared at Prompto with a frown before whispering, ''Are you sure Prom?'' Prompto nodded and tugged Noctis after him as they left the area and started walking down the streets of the upper business district.

''Ignis will be fine and we totally deserve a day off to have fun! So lets hit our usual arcade before we go back, they should have finished installing that new game today!'' Declared Prompto, tucking Noct's phone away with his own as a way to prevent the prince from getting too worried. The day was nice and it didn't take very long for Prompto to cheer Noct up as they walked down the sunny streets while joking around. As they walked into the metro, Prompto noticed the way people were looking slightly scared while looking behind them, taking out his phone, Prompto pretended to check the time and used the reflection from the screen to see what was drawing so much negative attention. When he spotted the trio of men looking all to interested in Noctis, Prompto almost swore biting it off in favor of smiling at Noctis and asking, '' Ignis is totally going to make your favorite tonight! His bean and veggie soup is just the best!'' Noctis tensed up for the slightest of moments, hiding it by reaching over to mess with Prompto's hair as he replied, '' He'd better otherwise our surprise wont work.''

Prompto's laughter was slightly tinged with nervousness, glaring at his signal less phone but knowing that they wouldn't be able to contact anyone while in the metro system. Noctis and Prompto found the busiest car and slipped into the crowd, hoping that would be enough to lose who ever it was that were following them. Unfortunately, is wasn't that easy as the men simply made their way roughly into the car too, now staring at the duo or rather Noctis openly. Prompto shifted to hide his friend from view without making it look suspicious, again relying on his phone as an excuse to shift positions and move between Noct and their stalkers. He finally remembered that he still had Noct's phone in his pocket too, reaching in to grab it and return it to the Prince when the metro suddenly stopped abruptly with the scream of metal on metal indicating someone had pulled the emergency break. The sudden deceleration pushed Prompto off balance and only Noctis' quick reflexes prevented the blond from falling unto the floor. Unfortunately, it didn't prevent the two cells to continue on their way and get lost among the throngs of worried people, shifting uneasily among the beginning of a panic.

Noctis gulped as he met the eyes of one of the men following him, the look he received was filled with greed and dark amusement even as the trio of men started elbowing their way towards the teens. ''Prom, I think we'd better move.'' Noct hissed as the prince looked around to try and find a way to escape from the jam-packed metro. Prompto glanced back, seeing the men making their slow and painful way through the masses with single minded focus and nodded, quickly joining his friend in looking for a fast way out. Prompto found it when he saw the emergency door release lever within his grasp, grabbing Noctis' hand firmly in his own, the blond reached out and activated the system, watching as the pressure form the moving people forced the door open and sent many crashing down unto the rails. Both boys ran out the moment they could, ignoring the guilty feeling of seeing people get hurt because of them in order to get as far away from their stalkers as possible. Prompto noticed an open red door not to far from where they were, probably used by maintenance staff but more importantly, Prompto could see the lock on the inside. ''This way!'' The blond shouted, pulling the prince along with him as he ran as quickly as he could towards their escape path. Both teens could hear a growing commotion from the metro car, filled with shouts and screams and just as they reached the door Prompto heard an all to familiar sound, that of gunshots echoing through the tunnels.

Prompto reacted quickly, pushing Noctis in front and through the door, using his own body to shield the prince while he quickly turned around and brought the door shut behind them, fumbling a bit until he could lock it and prevent anyone from following them. The blond heard the cling of more bullets hitting the thick maintenance door as he leaned against it panting, ''Noct? You ok?'' asked Prompto when he got his breath back slightly. ''I'll live came the answer.'' Noctis sounded just as out of breath as Prompto felt. Prompto turned around to face his friend, his eyes widening as he saw the bloody red strip on Noctis upper right thigh. ''You're hurt! Let me see!'' Prompto hurried over the kneel by Noctis, hands gingerly touching the bloody cut. Noct groaned in pain but spat out, ''Its nothing, just a small cut. We need to get out of here quickly.'' Prompto nods but doesn't move, the edges of the cut were very inflamed and the wound was bleeding a lot for such a shallow cut. He doesn't hesitate, taking his tie off and tying it tightly just over the cut as he said, '' We still need to deal with it. This should at least deal with the bleeding.''

Noctis nod, gritting his teeth against the throbbing pain from where the bullet crazed him and pushes off the wall to follow after Prompto only to feel his leg give out from under him. Prompto caught him, returning the favor from earlier with a worried gasp, ''Noct?'' Noctis laid his forehead on Prompto's shoulder with a groan, ''I'm ok just my leg doesn't feel like its going to hold me for long. We need to get moving and quick.'' Prompto bite his lip and nodded, ''Alright, lean on me then. I'll get us out of here. I promise.'' Noctis smirked, smiling up to his boyfriend despite the pain and stress to give him a small kiss on the forehead, '' I know you will.'' He chuckled at the blush on Prompto's face, something that happened very often and that Noctis loved about his friend. Prompto shifted, putting an arm around Noctis waist and pulling Noct's over his shoulder to take off most of the weight from his friend as they started along the concrete halls leading them away from their pursuers.

Noctis found him panting from the pain and even more exhausted than he would have expected, forcing the two teens to stop often to allow Noct to catch his breath and for Prompto to check on the injury with increasing worry. The wound was still bleeding and Prompto had to rip off part of his uniform in order to bandage the cut further, hoping that extra bandages would do the trick and at least slow down the bleeding. By the time they reached the end of the corridors, whatever situation that had lead to the sudden metro stop seemed to have been resolved as the teens found themselves exiting into one of the central station of the business district. Prompto helped Noct sit down on a bench while he went looking for a way to contact Ignis or Gladio; he kept an eye on the crowds and on Noct as he found a rare public phone still left operational within the station. He waited with baited breath as he composed the numbers he knew by heart, counting the rings until he heard Ignis' voice come through with a tense, ''Hello?'' Prompto didn't waste any time, '' Ignis its me, We're in trouble. Some dudes came after us after we left the conference and ambushed us in the metro. Noct got hurt and… Shit!'' Prompto stopped as he stared a man heading straight for Noct. It was one of the three from earlier and he wasn't alone. He ignored Ignis' worried shout in favor of dropping the phone and hurrying to grab Noct who thankfully seemed to have noticed the approaching men at the same time as Prompto had.

Noct hissed, ''We have to get out of sight!'' Prompto knew that but the question was how. The station was tied to a well known general store that had everything from make up to beds and house hold items and seeing some of the displays gave Prompto an idea. Without a word, he helped Noct into the store and through the crowds of customers until they reached the onsite bathroom. Thankfully it seemed to be a busy afternoon for the staff and no one noticed the two teens slipping into the washroom. Noct looked at Prompto in confusion, ''What are you thinking Prom?'' he asked, just a little worried. Prompto grinned and said, '' I have an idea to ditch these guys but I need you to trust me on this Noct.'' Noct frowned then nodded, '' Of course I trust you. What do you have in mind?'' Prompto gave Noct a grin and explained his idea, enjoying just a bit too much the startled then embarrassed expression that Noct showed as Prompto talked.

An hour later, Prompto smiled as he looked at his companion, a beautiful brown haired girl wearing a knee length light blue dress with a small matching sweater. A pair of 2-inch high heels and knees socks completed the wardrobe and the young teenage girl had some soft make up on that accentuated her dark blue eyes and soft red lips. ''Come on babe, no need to be so shy. You look amazing.'' A mumbled reply was heard as the girl plastered herself unto Prompto's side, a full-face blush enhancing her beauty. Prompto smiled and tugged his companion closer, his hand tight on their waist to support their weight as much as possible without seeming to. Noctis looked through his lashes in an attempt to glare at his friend and his stupid ideas but as they walked unnoticed and unbothered by the men standing watch over the entrance, Noctis had to admit it was effective.

Noctis' apartment was too far away to be reached safely and so Prompto guided Noctis towards the metro leading to the lower section of Insomnia. If they could reach the refugee center there or just make contact with any of the Glaives families living in that section of the city then they would be safe until Ignis and Gladio could come get them. The trip was quiet with Noctis leaning heavily on Prompto to hide the increasing pain and exhaustion he felt, while Prompto kept a close eye out for any trouble. As they stepped off the metro and started moving towards the exit a young lady walked up to them, making Prompto tense. She had a small embarrassed look on her face as she motioned for them to wait a bit, '' I'm sorry to bother you but… umm… you're leaking.'' She whispered the last bit towards Noctis, making the teen look utterly confused until the lady pointed at the back of the dress. A crimson stain had spread at the back of the dress, just below Noctis' but and understanding came to Prompto who hurriedly took his school blazer to give to his companion. The lady nodded in approval at the gesture, '' Here, take this and this. The washroom is close by and you should be able to get rid of some of the blood before it stains too much.'' The lady handed Noctis a thin green packaged pad and a single use disposable stain remover before leaving with a understanding smile. Prompto looked at the stunned and completely embarrassed Noctis before helping him tie the blazer on his waist to hide the stain.

Noctis ducked his head away from Prompto, hiding the gifts from the well-intentioned lady away into the pockets of his sweater before giving Prompto a hard look that promised pain if he said anything about the encounter. Prompto shook his head in utter amusement and they both continued on their way without further trouble other then Noctis' increasing weakness that had him tripping and leaning more and more unto Prompto. By the time they reached the Refugee Center, Noctis was breathing heavily, face screwed up in pain and his concentration was solely focused on taking one step after the other. The Kingslgaive that guarded the entrance of the Refugee Center saw them approaching and hurried to meet with the struggling duo. '' Prompto? Whats going on? Who is this? Is she ok?'' Asked Nyx as he recognized the blond. Prompto shook his head, '' No time, we need to get out of sight and we need an antidote and a potion. Is there any left inside?'' Libertus frowned, ''don't know, lets get you two inside and then I'll go check if we do.''

With the help of the two men, Prompto was able to get Noctis inside and up into his dad's office here giving some brief explanations of what was going on. Nyx stared at the prince in shock, he hadn't recognized him in his disguise, a testament to Prompto's skills and Noctis' feminine beauty but more then that Nyx hurried to take a look at the cut that Prompto had described. The older Glaive didn't hesitate to flip up the dress, hiding his grin at the boxers the prince was still wearing underneath the dress and how even those matched the knee socks he was still wearing. Taking the bloodied bandages off, Nyx swore at the sight of the still bleeding wound and its inflamed edges that were tinged in a purple-ish color.

Prompto asked worried, ''What is it?'' Nyx met Noctis' painfilled eyed and explained quickly, '' The bullet was coated with fire leech saliva. It's a very strong anticoagulant that stays on the skin of the victim to keep the blood flowing. It also burns like hell and doesn't have an antidote.'' Prompto paled, ''No antidote? We cant just do nothing!'' The teenager looked over the Noctis, pale and sweating while lying on the couch of his dad's office. Nyx looked over to where Libertus was talking on the phone with the Citadel staff before giving Prompto a few orders, '' I can help him but I need you to go get a few things from the infirmary for afterwards. Get a potion if there is any, bandages and some antiseptic. Got that?'' Prompto nodded, reaching out to run gentle fingers through Noctis' brown died hair and whispered, ''Hang in there Noct. I'll be right back.'' Before he ran off to grab what Nyx had asked.

Noctis was only barely aware of what was happening around him, his entire being focused on the burning sensation on his leg until a new sensation took over. Something wet and soft pressed up against the wound and after a few licks started sucking on the injury. Noctis tossed his head back and moaned in pained, hands scrambling to reach for what ever was causing this new unpleasant sensation only to find his fingers tangling into braided hair. Noct opened blurry eyes and was meet with the sight of Nyx Ulric, Hero of the Kingsglaive, face pressed under his dress and lips sucking at the bullet wound with abandon. As Noct opened his mouth to ask what was going on, the words melted into another moan and the burning feeling slowly turned into a slowly spreading burn that rose from the cut until with each new suck from Nyx, the heat tuned into a pool of arousal focused on that spot. Noctis still had his hands in Nyx's hair and was moaning wantonly as he gripped the braids tightly unconsciously. Nyx had to keep a firm grip on Noctis' legs as the teenager started moving to try and find release in some manner. Nyx continued his treatment until after several excruciating minutes, he pulled off and wiped his bloody mouth with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Noctis forced his hands to let go Nyx's hair as he collapsed bonelessly into the couch, eyes closed and still incredibly hard, panting softly as he swore at Nyx, '' Bastard!'' Nyx moved on his knees until he was face to face with Noctis, giving the exhausted boy a kind smile, ''Sorry Princess, but Fire Leech poison can only be neutralized by fresh human saliva for some reason. It should stop bleeding now though it might take a while before your blood starts returning to its proper place.'' The last part was said teasingly and with a teasing look at Noct's arousal. Any reply from the offended prince was stopped by the door slamming open and the entrance of Ignis and Gladio followed closely by Prompto, ''Highness!'' ''Noct!'' came the twin shouts of his retainers which slowly morphed into utter confusion at the sight of their prince in a blue dress with Nyx on his knees in front of him while said prince had a raging hard-on. Noctis groaned, this was so embarrassing.


End file.
